Fighting With Love (A Soul Eater Love Story SoulxOC Death The KidxOC)
by madstermojo2000
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Death City? And what's worse? Her uncle is Stein or she almost as crazy as her uncle? And what happens when Kid falls for her? And what's with her meister and Soul?
1. Prolouge

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey! I am new here and this is my first story! I asked a few people if I should start and anime fan fiction story and they all said "Yeah! Go for it!" So, I took their advice and wrote this! I love Death The Kid and wanted to do a Death The Kid love story and then my friend wanted to be in the story and she loves Soul so now it is a Soul love story too! I hope you guys enjoy this!**_

_**~Mad**_

_Prologue_

_Being New_

To start this story out right I have to tell you that I, Akane, am going to Death Weapon Meister Academy. I, being the weapon, am not noticed as much as my meister, Akira. Intelligent as can be. Head always stuck in a book. She normally thinks about what to do before doing anything. Me? I dive right in. Head first. Act on impulse. I guess I get that from my dad. He was just crazy enough to fight for what he loved and do so without thinking. That was what made him reckless though. And that got him killed.

My parents were both weapons. Their meisters were their best friends. They were all sent out on a mission for Lord Death. My mother was injured when fighting. My father abandoned his post to protect her. He loved her so much that it got all four of them killed. I admire how much my father loved his friends and family, but sometimes love can be a dangerous thing.

Back to the real story here. I don't want to bore you to death with sappy stories. I walked all the way up to the Death room to see Lord Death. I walked in with Akira, "Hiya. Hey. How's it going?" boomed Lord Death flashing a peace sign.

"Hi Lord Death," Akira and I said in unison. We laughed like we were sitting in my bedroom at a sleepover. Just like old times.

"I'm sorry Akane. Your uncle is on his way here right now. He has a class he is to be teaching right now," Lord Death said through the mirror wearing his fashionable grin.

Just before I was about to say something a dark figure rolled in on a stitched chair. Before he could roll in front of us he tipped right over the chair, "Can I do that again? I really need to perfect my entrance."

I coughed. You know. The way you do when you want someone's attention. The man's eyes and patched face shifted over towards me, "Hi Uncle Stein! Good to your as mad as ever!"


	2. Chapter 1: Classtime

Chapter 1: Classtime

The screwed up man walked up to me all serious. He put his hand on my head, "Good to see you made it okay Akane. Oh. And you brought Akira with you. How have you two been?" He flashed a silly grin. I stared at him like he was an embarrassing father. He turned his glance towards Lord Death, "What class are you putting them in?"

"Class Crescent Moon, your's of course. Don't you want to teach your darling niece and her lovely friend?" Lord Death stated with his signature quirkiness. I wonder how my insane uncle can deal with this guy's extreme case of happiness.

My uncle grabbed both Akira and I's hands, dragging us down the hall to his classroom. When we walked in we saw strange-looking kids staring at us. One of them had only three stripes on one side of his head. The girls sitting behind him were wearing the same outfits but one was taller than the other. I looked over to Akira to see her staring at a boy who was getting his head smashed in by a book from a girl who was most likely his partner. Akira was slightly blushing. I laughed at her, "Class these are some new students. My niece Akane and her partner Akira," my literally screwed up uncle pointed towards us. I could still see Akira blushing at that guy. The guy with the stripes in his hair was staring at me, "Akira, why don't you go sit next to Maka and Soul," he pointed to the very guy she was blushing at. I glanced over to my uncle, "and Akane why don't you go sit next to Kid, Liz, and Patty." He was pointing to the guy with three white stripes in his hair. He was continually looking at me, stars in his eyes.

I walked up to my seat, I glanced over at Akira and wondered why my uncle separated us when everybody else was with their partner. I looked over at her being attacked by the girl supposedly named Maka. The guy, Soul, probably Maka'a partner was sitting back and enjoying the sight in front of him. Just as I sat down I was attacked by the fore mentioned multicolored haired boy. I heard slight mumbling from him, "You're so symmetrical! A true beauty to the world!"

The girls behind us popped in on the conversation, "Please ignore him. He's just crazy."

"Why? He's telling me I'm symmetrical?" I questioned about the boy clinging onto me.

"Don't worry! He's just obsessed about symmetry." The older looking girl of the two said as if it was nothing. I gave her a weird look. She only realized I didn't know who they were, "Oh! I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty and our meister Death the Kid. Everybody calls him Kid though."

A meister with two weapons? Is that even possible? "Why is that he has two weapons? I didn't think you could," I tilted my head to the side thinking about having two weapons.

"Without two weapons I would be unbalanced and asymmetrical. But with two I have twice the fire power and I am balanced when ever I am fighting," he went on lecturing me about his symmetry and balance.

Over at Akira's seat she was having an intriguing conversation with Maka. Probably talking about books. It looks like she made a new friend on her first day, unlike me who isn't very social in the first place and is surrounded by creeps. I wonder if I will ever gain a new friend here. Knowing myself I probably won't. I'm just not that kind of person. That's more of Akira's job. Plus there's my uncle being a sick creep that wants to dissect everything he sees. I bet no one will ever be my friend. I'm lucky enough to even have Akira. I've always lost the people I love. I don't want to lose anybody else.

After class Akira and I had to report to Lord Death about our day. This was going to be fun. We walked into the Death Room to see Lord Death talking to my classroom neighbor, "Heya! Hi! Come on in! Say hi Kid!"

The boy ran over to me and went on a hugging spree. He continued mumbling about his 'precious symmetry'. I tried pushing him from me. Lord Death smiled at the two of us. Akira was talking to Lord Death about our day. Once I got 'Kid' off of me I turned to Lord Death just in time to hear him say, "I'm so happy my son has finally found a symmetrical friend! Now he may have a girlfriend!"

I stared at Lord Death shocked, "You mean this symmetry freak is your son!" My eyes widened into giant orbs.

"Well yes. My father is Lord Death. You surprised?" He flashed a cocky grin. I dead panned. How could this boy be the son of Death! Is it even possible for Death to have a child? Apparently so.

I'm the symmetrical crush of Lord Death's son. How convenient! So now I'm living with my mad uncle and have to sit next to a symmetry loving freak! Could this day get any worse, "I have a splendid idea! Why don't you walk these lovely ladies home Kid!" It was a rhetorical question Universe! Now I'm stuck with being chaperoned by a child conceived by Lord Death himself!

The whole walk home Akira was reading a book, she's a major multitasker, and Kid was staring at me, "What's your problem?" I finally broke from all the pressure.

"Nothing. Your just so symmetrical!" Something is totally wrong with him.

"What about you? You love symmetry yet you yourself aren't symmetrical!" I shouted in his face. That was rude, I probably shouldn't have done that.

"You're right. I'm just a piece of asymmetrical garbage! Trash!" He knelt on the ground. Throwing his fist up and down.

I felt so bad about making him upset I had to comfort him, "No. It's okay. Your stripes, they, I um, like them."

"You do? I'm so glad you like them! I think they're just horrid!" He suddenly got happy. He certainly can change moods quickly. I guess I'm going to have to deal with this insanity for a while. I guess I'm used to it. Oh well! At least I gained a friend, weird or not.


End file.
